


Ships in the Night [fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Their bond is strong enough to cross universes.





	Ships in the Night [fanvid]

A Star Trek: Discovery Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou fanvid that premiered at WisCon 42 on May 24, 2018. Music: "Ships in the Night" by Mat Kearney.


End file.
